1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video production, and more specifically, to a system, method and computer program product for automating the execution of a live or live-to-tape video show.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the execution of a live or live-to-tape video show, such as a network news broadcast, talk show, or the like, is largely a manual process involving a team of specialized individuals working together in a video production environment having a studio and a control room. The video production environment is comprised of many diverse types of video production devices, such as video cameras, microphones, video tape recorders (VTRs), video switching devices, audio mixers, digital video effects devices, teleprompters, and video graphic overlay devices, etc. The basics of video production techniques is described in “Television Production Handbook,” Zettl, 1997 Wadsworth Publishing Company, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a conventional production environment, the video production devices are manually operated by a production crew (which does not include the performers and actors, also known as the “talent”) of artistic and technical personnel working together under the direction of a director. A standard production crew is made up of nine or more individuals, including camera operators (usually one for each camera, where there are usually three cameras), a video engineer who controls the camera control units (CCUs) for each camera, a teleprompter operator, a character generator operator, a lighting director who controls the studio lights, a technical director who controls the video switcher, an audio technician who controls an audio mixer, tape operator(s) who control(s) a bank of VTRs, and a floor director inside the studio who gives cues to the talent. Typically, the director coordinates the entire production crew by issuing verbal instructions to them according to a script referred to as a director's rundown sheet. Generally, each member of the production crew is equipped with a headset and a microphone to allow constant communication with each other and the director through an intercom system.
During the execution of a live or live-to-tape video show, the production crew must perform multiple parallel tasks using the variety of video production devices. Furthermore, these tasks must all be coordinated and precisely synchronized according to very strict timing requirements. Coordination between the production crew, the director and the talent is vitally important for the successful execution of a show. Accordingly, the logistics of executing a show are extremely difficult to plan and realize.
Executing a show is extremely susceptible to errors. The industry knows that errors are generally expected to occur during the execution of a show. Accordingly, experienced production crews not only attempt to reduce the frequency of errors, but also attempt to react quickly in taking corrective action so that the inevitable errors that do occur are unnoticed by the viewing audience. However, it is quite apparent by watching live television broadcasts that this goal is not always met.
Another problem with the conventional production environment is that the director does not have total control in executing a show because of the director's reliance on the production crew. The production crew does not always follow the instructions of the director due to mis-communication and/or misinterpretation of the director's cues. Further, the director cannot achieve certain desired transitions and sophisticated or enhanced visual effects because of the real time nature of the execution of the show and the fast paced/short time available.
The real time nature of the execution of the show creates great stress for the director, the production crew, and the talent. Everyone is extremely concerned about failure. The real time nature of the execution of the show also necessitates re-creation of the format, including transitions and special effects, for the show.
Another drawback of the conventional production environment, is that failure of any member of the production crew to be present for the execution of the show may prevent or hamper the show from occurring as planned. Thus, directors constantly worry about whether crew members will show up for work, particularly on weekends and holidays.
Conversely, there are situations in other than broadcast environments, such as business television and video training environments, where due to downsizing or budgetary constraints the number of available personnel for the production crew is so limited that shows cannot be produced with high quality.
Producing live or live-to-tape video shows is very expensive because of the large size of the video production crew. The compensation to the individuals that make up the production crew is substantial, and can run in the range of several Million dollars per year for the entire crew. Furthermore, the compensation for a member of a production crew is commensurate with the video market of the station. The level of compensation for the top markets is substantially higher than for the lesser markets, and the compensation for network affiliates is higher than independent broadcasters and cable networks. This disparity in compensation produces frequent turnover in production crew personnel causing a director to frequently hire and train new members of the crew.
Another disadvantage with the conventional production environment is the inability to preview the show. That is, it is costly and impractical for the production crew to rehearse the show prior to its execution. The talent and the director cannot preview the transitions in a succinct manner.
Therefore, what is needed is a video production system and method that addresses the above problems.